Gilbert Nightray/Relationships
Relationships 'Ada Vessalius' Gilbert and Ada have a very good relationship. Being Oz's servant, Gilbert used to spend much time with Ada as well. It was revealed in a Drama CD that Ada used to tell Gilbert that she would be his mistress when she grew up. After Oz disappeared into the Abyss, it is possible that Ada and Gilbert grew closer together to close the emptiness. Ada is the one who gave Gilbert his hat, which he treasures. Ada has the habit of blushing when she sees Gilbert's face, as he looks like Vincent whom Ada is in love with. Though it is not shown much in the manga or anime, it was revealed in the Caucus Novels that Gilbert considers Ada to be the ideal type of woman, thinking that she is warm, kind, gentle, and innocent, with no bad intentions whatsoever. He often wishes to see her when he is depressed, due to her sweetness cheering him up. He even tells Reim, "If only all women could be like Miss Ada...". Though he has shown no real interest in dating her, it is hinted that he has romantic feelings for her but is completely oblivious to them himself. Vincent, however, seems to realize this. The reason he started dating Ada in the first place was because he knew that Gilbert considered her to be "his most important woman". Vincent also constantly tells Gilbert "Brother, that girl is no good..." or "Yes, you should really give up, brother... on that woman..." due to Gilbert not knowing about Ada's obsession with the occult. (To Be Updated!) 'Alice' Gil's early friendship with Alice was so strained its almost nonexistent, although it seems their relationship has taken a turn for the better in recent chapters. Gil refers to her as "stupid rabbit" and she usually responds by calling him a "seaweed head". It's been made clear from the start that they don't tend to get along very well. Gil thinks that she has endangered Oz's life by contracting with him, which is one of the main reasons he loathed her initially. He even considered killing her at one point, in order to prevent Oz's seal from making a full rotation and dragging the both of them into Abyss. However, as Oz pointed out, he couldn't bring himself to do it or at least values her life, which indicates that he cares for Alice in some way, even if he isn't willing to admit it. Their relationship in recent chapters has greatly improved, with them arguing less and treating each other with more respect. Alice even told Break once "we're all friends" when Gilbert and Oz were holding him by the arms, which means she considers Gilbert as a friend too, despite her attitude towards him. In addition, he is occasionally seen watching over her, making sure she does not get into trouble. This is especially shown after Gil loses his left arm, as Alice was shown to be worried and disturbed about it, although she might have just been worried he wouldn't be able to cook as well. Also, when she first noticed his arm missing, she asked if he ate it. It's not known whether Gil knew the Alice from 100 years ago when he and his brother Vincent were introduced to her by Jack, but at that time the Intention was the one in command. It was also the Intention, by Jack's request, who told Vincent that Gil was going to die once Glen took over his body. (To Be Updated!) 'Bernard Nightray' Bernard had no real interest in adopting Gilbert until after Vincent had informed him that Gilbert had been tied to Raven 100 years ago, and that was the reason none of Bernard's family could make a contract with Raven. Bernard then welcomed Gilbert with open arms in the pursuit of no longer being the underdogs among the Dukedoms for not yet having access to the Abyss because their guardian to the Door to the Abyss had not yet made a contract. Bernard was never seen interacting with Gilbert, however, in Pandora Hearts 8.5: Mine of Mine, one of the things that he had listed as things he hates is Bernard Nightray, possibly because Bernard provided Xai Vessalius with a fake alibi after Oz's Coming of Age Ceremony. Gil was shocked when he heard that Bernard was murdered, however he was never seen mourning the death of his adoptive father at any point. (To Be Updated!) 'Dalia Garland' (Coming Soon!) 'Jack Vessalius' 'The Nightray Siblings' 'Fred Nightray' (Coming Soon!) 'Claude Nightray' (Coming Soon!) 'Ernest Nightray' (Coming Soon!) 'Vanessa Nightray' (Coming Soon!) 'Elliot Nightray' Elliot was the only brother who Gilbert and Vincent got along with in the Nightray household. Elliot, being young and unprejudiced, was curious as to why his older brothers hated his adopted brothers, and as a result followed them around everywhere. Vincent states that Elliot was the reason that Gilbert didn't forget how to smile, and was able to bear growing up in the Nightray House. Their relationship was shaken after Gilbert formed a contract with Raven then left to live on his own. Elliot believed that Gil had been running away from his duty to their family, and his personality turned less respectful towards him. It was shown, however, that they both still care about each other, with Elliot telling Oz not to bully his big brother and Gilbert defying Break when they were determining whether or not Elliot was the Headhunter. (To Be Updated!) 'Noise' (Coming Soon!) 'Oscar Vessalius' Gilbert admires him so much, the whole reason he started smoking was because Oscar does. (To Be Updated!) 'Oswald' As a child, Gil was shown to be very close with and yet obedient to his old master, Oswald. He was accepted by the power of Abyss to be a servant of Abyss, and therefore is a Baskerville, and was being groomed to be the next Glen Baskerville before the Tragedy of Sablier. He usually calls Oswald "Master" or " Glen-sama"; however, it was discovered that Gilbert was brainwashed by Jury to be loyal to Glen; to love and care for him and kill all of his enemies without hesitation. After regaining his memories, he shoots Oz because he is commanded by Oswald to do so. However, his naturally nurtured loyalty to Oz over his artificially implanted loyalty to Oswald is displayed when he severs his left arm to free himself from Oswald's control. (To Be Updated!) 'Oz' Gil's most prominent relationship thus far is his deep relationship with his master. He has been devoted to protecting and supporting Oz throughout the entire series, even at the risk of his own life. Oz frequently teases Gil, more so Ep05 - broken vase younger gil and younger oz.png|Oz defends Gil of the fallen vase at their first encounter Ep05 - little oz little gil 1.png|Oz and Gil as a child Ep05 - little oz little gil 2.png|Oz and Gil as a child than most other characters. Gil puts his master before himself every time, and sees Oz's life as more important than his own. However, as of A Note, it seems as though this aspect of their relationship will be jeopardized greatly. Gil makes it clear that, whatever his own feelings, Oz will always come first. He once said to Sharon that if Oz had to keep his feelings hidden away, then so would he. "Oz... my master... hasn't shed a tear. I can't cry yet." ''It is possible that one of the reasons Gil is so protective over Oz is because of his encounter with Jury 100 years ago, when he was seemingly under the protection of Jack Vessalius. Jury ordered Gil to kill anyone who threatened to bring harm to his master, and because of this, Gil is forced to be overly protective and paranoid about his master's safety. After regaining all his memories from 100 years ago, Gilbert's feelings towards Oz changed severely. Gil had remembered that Jack had attacked him with his sword and threatened to kill him, also Jack had used his Chain, Oz the B-Rabbit to slaughter several Baskervilles and injure Gilbert's true master, Oswald, the Glen Baskerville at the time. After an explosion of light blinds many throughout Reveil, Gilbert runs out of the chamber of the Sealing Stone to Oz. At first Gilbert stepped in front of Oz to protect him, also asking if Oz was injured. However, Leo had woken up and was now possessed by Oswald, as Jack had done with Oz mere minutes beforehand. Oswald tells Gilbert to shoot Oz, and without questioning it, Gilbert points his gun at Oz and shoots him in the chest, although after Oz's body falls to the ground, Gilbert does show some regret over what he had done. Later, Gilbert severs his left arm so that he will not be obligated to obey Oswald, thus preventing himself from harming Oz any further. He ultimately chooses to serve Oz rather than Oswald, and attempts to help Oz escape from the Baskervilles. Despite his obligation toward his master's safety, Gil's feelings towards his master are genuine, and run deep. Gil deeply cares about Oz, is fiercely loyal to him, and always strives to be there when Oz needs him. They have had a close relationship since their early childhood, and have a unique bond. '(To Be Updated!)' 'Sharon Rainsworth Although their relationship has yet to be explored in depth, Sharon and Gil appear to have a good understanding of one another and are shown to be quite close friends. Although the two of them often argue with other characters (Break and Alice) they do not seem to be inclined to argue with one another, making Gilbert one of the few main characters who hasn't been attacked by Sharon and her harisen. However, Gilbert is shown to have the same fear of her that all characters display when they encounter the Rainsworths. Gil is shown to care for Sharon, protecting her and ensuring her safety in the appropriate situations. For example, Gil concentrated Raven's power and stepped in front of Sharon when Rufus Barma was attacking her with Dodo, putting a stop to the attack as Raven's power is far stronger than Dodo's. Gil was also reluctant to allow Sharon to accompany himself, Oz, Alice and Gruner to the mansion of the mage named Rytas, also being the first to see if Sharon was all right when she tripped and fell in the forests of Carillon. He is also very gentlemanly towards Sharon, and seems to trust her a great deal - at least enough to let his vulnerabilities show when he is with her. Sharon often displays a softer, more nurturing side of herself when they are together, and he has gone to her for comfort and advice in the past. When he returned from Reveil after fighting William West and Grim, she stayed with him by the fire and dried the rain from his hair, whilst advising him to tell Oz the truth about his brother. After the events at Isla Yura's mansion, she calls him to her so they can talk about how he is coping. She admits she knows he hasn't been sleeping, and tells him that crying when he should will help him overcome his grief and prevent him from breaking. He eventually breaks down and explains that he "can't cry yet", because Oz hasn't shed a tear and he has to be strong for his master - something he couldn't admit to anyone else, not even Oz himself. Although their relationship seems distant, there is an underlying closeness, and they share a very personal concern for each other. '''(To Be Updated!) 'Vincent Nightray' Gilbert defended him since childhood from people who would attack him because of his red eye. As a result Vincent loves Gilbert to obsessive degrees. He has said himself he would do anything for Gil, if he asked, although contrary to this, he has lied to Gilbert pretending he does not know anything about the Tragedy of Sablier, thinking it is best for Gil to not know of Vincent's own role in the event. He also knows that he would break down after recovering his memories because "Gil is kind... Gil is weak...". He is dearly overprotective of his older brother and becomes furious if anyone attempts to harm him or steal him away. However, Vincent's obsessive love towards Gil, has shown to be dangerous to the point that he has thought to himself that he would make those close to Gil such as Ada suffer, just to have a glimpse of the face Gil would have. In recent events it seems the two are going to support each other and then perhaps become closer after having found out the truth of the Tragedy of Sablier. After Gil burns off his left arm, he apologizes to Vincent for always shying away from him because of his fear of remembering the past, then he tells him that he was glad that they had always been together. (To Be Updated!) 'Xai Vessalius' Gilbert hated Xai ever since Xai told Gilbert that he would've rather had Oz never been born. This hated escalated into blind fury after Oz's Coming of Age Ceremony, as a flash of lightning revealed an assailant at the ceremony to be none other than Xai himself, who later cast Oz into the Abyss. After joining Pandora, Gilbert held Xai at gunpoint for what he had done to Oz and told him never to show his face to Oz ever again. Gilbert wanted to kill Xai at this time, but he was unable to do so because he had planned on saving Oz from the Abyss alongside Sharon and Break, and he didn't want Oz to return to a world where his father was dead. When Xai next met Oz, it was in The Hole of Sablier, where he ignored Oz completely and offered to be an escort for Elliot Nightray as Bernard had sent Xai to do so, even claiming that whatever happened to Oz was none of his concern. Gilbert chased after Xai and once again held him at gunpoint, desiring to kill Xai once again, even going as far as to shoot at him after Xai had summoned Gryphon. Break used Mad Hatter to separate the two while he himself apprehended Gilbert, allowing Xai to continue his decent into The Hole. At this point, Gilbert admitted to not being able to kill Xai once again, as doing so would hurt Oz too much. (To Be Updated!) 'Xerxes Break' There is some strain in their relationship as Break is constantly teasing Gilbert, but there seems to be some respect as well. After the first Coming of Age Ceremony Break was the one who approached Gilbert with an offer. Break said they could "use each other;" Gilbert would act as Break's left eye and spy on the Nightrays, and in return Break would help him find a way to bring his master, Oz, back from the Abyss. Later chapters show Gilbert considers Break a friend, such as in chapter 32, "Snow Dome," when Alice proclaims them all as such. This is solidified in chapter 55, "Back to Back," where Gilbert is shown worrying over Break's status in addition to remembering advice Break gave him during their first meeting. Lastly, this chapter also hints Gilbert may take the role of Break's left eye somewhat seriously. When the Baskervilles ask who he is, he says he is "his left eye." (To Be Updated!) Category:Character Subpages Category:Relationships Pages